


"Zip it up!"

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [26]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil told him, but he wouldn't listen. . .(A follow-on from "We're almost outta matches", but you don't have to read that to understand this.)





	"Zip it up!"

Charlie sneezes for the umpteenth time that day and Neil's eyes roll to the back of his head for almost the same number. 

Charlie's a little miffed by the lack of sympathies and shoots a questioning eyebrow Neil's way. 

"I told you," Neil says shaking his head, "I said zip it up! And you were complaining it was cold."

Charlie leans back a little, cocky grin and wide eyed he replies, "But I was enjoying the feel of the wind across my bear skin. Made me feel potent!"

Neil throws a tissue at him, "I hope you still feel potent!"


End file.
